Her Red Ribbon
by Valkyriav
Summary: Ino notices Sakura is in need of a new headband in the middle of their second Chunin Exams.


"Hey, good work out there, Forehead."

Sakura looked up from where she was sitting. Ino was hovering over her, blocking the searing Suna sun from getting in her eyes. Ino was covered in sweat, blood, and bruises much like herself.

Sakura brushed her sweat-matted hair out of her eyes. "Same goes to you, Ino-pig," she grinned.

"You know it," Ino smirked before taking a seat beside her on the ground against the town building wall, letting out a exhausted sigh of relief. "I gotta say though, that sand-nin came close to getting you a few times." She wagged her finger at Sakura.

"It's only because that jerk ruined my headband!" Sakura huffed, her eyes flaring up at the memory. "My hair kept on getting in my eyes. I couldn't help it!"

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura," Ino teased. "Every kunoichi needs to be able to handle her hair in the battlefield."

"You're one to talk," Sakura retorted. "Your bangs now cover one of your eyes and your long ponytail is easy to yank. I learned the dangers of long hair the hard way during the last Chunin Exams."

Ino chuckled. "Yes, I remember needing to save you not only from those sound-nin but that terrible cut job you did to your hair."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"But the difference between you and me is that I'm a distance fighter so I can afford to keep these luscious locks," Ino tousled her hair and winked. Unfortunately with all the sweat in her hair it just wetly smacked against her face, losing all intended allure.

Sakura giggled as Ino wiped off the sweat on her hand with a disgusted look on her face. She then dug in her waist pack and pulled out a canteen of water and handed it to Ino. "Here, you got to stay hydrated in this heat."

Ino gratefully took the canteen and drank greedily from it. When done she let out a content sigh, wiped the excess water off her chin, and handed it back to Sakura. Sakura took a few deep gulps herself before putting it away.

"Curse this dreadful Suna heat," Ino whined. "I can't wait to go back to Konoha where things are cool and _green._ Sometimes I find himself gazing at Lee and Guy's jumpsuits just to remember what green looks like. I'm afraid they'll get the wrong idea if they catch me doing it."

Sakura giggled. "One more round," she reassured. "One more round and hopefully you, me, and Choji will all be promoted to chunin. Same goes for our other friends."

Ino nodded with determination.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment to savor the moment of peace they had before the next round of the Chunin Exams.

"Say, Sakura," Ino broke the peaceful silence. "Do you still have the rest of your forehead protector with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind why. Let me see it."

Sakura frowned, annoyed, but she took out her blue headband and handed it to Ino without complaint.

Ino took it and examined it in her hands. The metal protector had a few dings here and there but the blue cloth had been shredded on one side. No longer could Sakura tie it on her head. Ino then casually put it into her own waist pack.

"Hey, what are you doing? Give it back!" Sakura protested. She leaned into Ino, ready to take it back by force if necessary.

"Calm down, Forehead!" Ino exclaimed. "I just plan to fix it." A self-satisfied smile then spread across her face as Sakura backed off in surprise. "You were needing a new one anyway. That poor headband could barely hold itself together on your now _bigger_ forehead." She playfully poked Sakura in the middle of her forehead.

 _"Why you...!"_ Sakura boiled with rage.

Before Sakura could act Ino took off giggling to herself. "Bye Sakura!" she said, sickeningly sweet.

* * *

"Looks like you'll be up first, Sakura," Ino said as the two of them entered the stadium, Choji trailing behind them grabbing Suna street food.

Sakura nodded gravely.

"I'll be the first one to wish you luck then," Ino smiled in support. "Not that you'll need it. These sand-nin are a lot squishier than the Sand Siblings."

"I guess so," Sakura said, unconvinced.

" _Believe_ in yourself," Ino stressed. "Otherwise you're never going to win."

Sakura glared at Ino from behind her bangs.

Ino's eyes lit up, remembering something. "Ah, I almost forgot!" She hastily rummaged in her pack and produced a small, wrapped present and handed it to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think it is?" Ino countered.

"My headband?"

"Yes, your headband."

"You didn't have to wrap it."

"Well I did anyway! Show some gratitude!"

Sakura chuckled. "You're right. Thank you, Ino." She tore open the wrapping. Her eyes widened in surprise. Rather than the standard blue cloth forehead protectors usually had hers was now red. Her eyes softened. "Wow... it reminds me of -"

"That ribbon I gave you?" Ino finished for her.

"Yeah."

"Well that's what it is." Ino looked away, attempting to hide her red cheeks behind a grumpy scowl.

Sakura looked up at Ino in surprise. "Ino..." she said softly. "You still saved it after I gave it back to you? How did you -"

 _"Well,"_ Ino haughtily cut off. "I've been meaning to give it back to you again as a sign of renewed friendship. It was just convenient that your headband recently broke so I decided to get creative with returning it to you."

"Ino -"

 _"And!"_ Ino huffed, defensive. "Before you get all upset and remind me that you returned it to me because you _thought_ it made you my lackey you're wrong. I originally gave it to you as a sign of friendship and that's what it _still_ is now."

Sakura looked down at the headband in her hands with guilt, clutching it tightly. "Ino, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to let a petty rivalry over a crush cause a divide between us. It was me who decided we had to be enemies the moment I knew you liked... _him_ too." She flinched at the reminder of his and Naruto's disappearance _._

"Hey, it's okay -"

"It was stupid." This time Sakura cut Ino off. "I only did it because I was insecure and so I looked up to you and your confidence. When _he_ came into the picture you became a threat and a source of jealousy because I knew you were better than me." Sakura then looked up at Ino shamefully. "So I'm very sorry, Ino."

Ino's eyes softened. "All's forgiven. Let's forget about it. It's all in the past now, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ino suddenly perked back up to change the glum atmosphere around her childhood friend. "Put on the headband!" she demanded.

Sakura chuckled, a warm smile now across her face. "Okay, just give me a second!" Sakura tied her new headband around her head, pushing back the pesky stray hairs that had plagued her.

Ino smiled widely in admiration. "Your headband now matches your shirt. I always thought red suited you best."

Sakura blushed before suddenly pulling Ino into a hug. "Thank you, Ino. This is really a touching gift. I really mean it."

Ino hugged back. "Of course! Hope it keeps your hair out of your eyes for your upcoming match."

Sakura suddenly pulled back. "That's right. My match!"

As if on queue, an announcer's voice boomed, "Sakura Haruno to the arena!"

"Looks like you better get going," Ino said.

"Looks like it."

Ino saluted. "I'll be watching you from the crowd cheering you on to victory. Try not to let this sand-nin ruin this headband too. Now it's kind of special."

A large grin spread across Sakura's face. "I won't let anyone lay a finger on it. Anyone who tries will get a chakra-infused punch to the face." She held up a menacing fist.

"Damn right!" Ino agreed.

"I'll see you after I win the match!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino watched as Sakura took off. A fond smile spread across her face.

"Hey, Ino!" Ino turned around. Choji was behind her holding all sorts of Suna specialty snacks. "Let's get some good seats so we can get a good view of Sakura in action."

Ino nodded. "Yeah, let's go! I'm excited to see how many holes she punches into this poor guy."


End file.
